I will always return
by loonylovegood98
Summary: Jane is beginning to lose hope of ever finding a link between the two worlds until she see's Thor on the news battiling an alien invasion. will he come see her before he returns to asgard?


Hi, so this is my first fanfic and in kinda nervous about it. I'm basically writing this because after fighting of the alien invasion, Thor must have gone to visit Jane. if not im setting Darcy and her taser on him.

disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

Jane rubbed her eyes as a head ache started to come on. It was late, she knew that but she couldn't go to sleep after the recent storm. It was silly to think it was him; thunder storms happened all the time here, wherever _here_ was. She still remembered the night that SHIELD came knocking at her door offering a high paid job on a secret base with Darcy working as her assistant. It was good to see Darcy again as she had left a couple of weeks ago to finish college and she wasn't made to do any certain type of research so she could carry on looking for Thor, along as she stayed on base. However, she still didn't trust them after they stole all her research, even if they did return it. She may not have accepted the job if they hadn't made it clear that she had no choice in the matter.

"Jane, I brought you a coffee. I guessed you'd still be here looking over your research. Seriously you need to chill out more." Darcy said as she brought to mugs into the lab.

"Thanks, and no, I don't." Jane replied taking one of the mugs from Darcy. "What I _need_ is to find the answer to the portal in my research. I know I'm close, I've _got_ to be." She said the last part more to herself than Darcy.

"You can't keep staying up every night there's a storm on the off-chance it's _him_. You need to rest otherwise you're not gonna be able to stand when he finally _does_ get back." Darcy said, knowing if she didn't say anything now then Jane would most likely stay up all night going through her research.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I don't think I'm going to get anything more out of this research tonight. Along as you don't try to drag me away from this any time tomorrow." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it." She muttered quietly. "I'm gona go to bed now. _Try_ to get some sleep tonight as you've clearly got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Neither of them had any idea just how long it would be…

* * *

"Jane, JANE! Turn on the news NOW!" Darcy shouted as she came running into the lab. The other scientists jumped and gave her funny looks but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were wide and her hair was a mess as she ran other to Jane.

Darcy started talking so high-pitched and fast that Jane only caught parts of it "new York… alien invasion… stark towers… THOR!" the last word got her attention more than the rest combined. She quickly got a news feed up on her computer as they watched in horror at the absolute destruction that was happening in New York.

Jane pulled up multiple news feeds so that they could see every part of New York. She hadn't seen any sign of Thor yet but that's okay New York's a big city… right? Just as she was starting to panic she spotted him. He was taking down a… it looked like a giant flying metal snake.

As she saw the snake fall to the ground with Thor still on its back she screamed his name and gripped the computer screen. She relaxed her grip, but only slightly, when she saw him fly out from the rubble to fight of the millions of aliens pouring into this realm. It felt like hours she watched him fight, each time he fought a new opponent she was sure he wouldn't win. But each time he would simply blast lightning at them or smash them with his hammer. Finally, the portal closed and everything just seemed to collapse.

She tried to get her breathing under control and her heart beat back to normal now she knew he was safe. She looked up to see the rest of the scientists looking shocked and worried. One woman named Hailey who she was quite close to came over to talk to her.

"That man fighting the aliens… Thor. You know him?" her blue eyes were wide and full of concern. Jane hadn't regained the ability to speak yet so she simply nodded.

Darcy was quicker to respond though. She still seemed a little shaken but she was already getting back to her bubbly self as she said "that's her boyfriend. You know, faced with an alien army, he comes out without a scratch. Faced with us two, he gets ran over twice and tasered."

"I'm getting there's a story here. Why don't I go get us all a hot chocolate and you can tell me about it?"

The other scientists were starting to murmur among themselves and weren't listening to what they were talking about so Jane squeaked out a quick "Kay."

When Hailey came back with their hot chocolate she took a sip and immediately felt better. She told Hailey all about meeting Thor, accidentally running him over, Darcy tazering him, getting her life's work stole by SHIELD, watching him beat up a million guards, meeting lady Sif and the warriors three, seeing him almost killed by the destroyer but then getting his hammer back and finally, she told her how she had fallen in love with him and watching him go home with a promise to return to her, only for the Bifrost to be destroyed.

"And that's what all my work here has been about;" Jane finished explaining "trying to find a new link between our worlds."

"Wow, sounds like you two had quite the adventure back in New Mexico." Hailey said, while still in shock from what she saw and the story shed just been told.

"yeah but then SHIELD made us sign all these forms saying we can't talk about it to anyone so we should be expecting SHIELD agents to come and arrest us any second now!" Darcy added.

At this, Hailey started laughing. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Darcy was just about to say something else when she was cut off by a roll of thunder.

Jane gasped slightly at the sound. All the other scientists looked startled as it was a clear, blue sky outside only moments before. This could mean only one thing.

"Thor." Jane whispered so quietly Darcy and Hailey barely heard only a second before the god of thunder burst into the lab. He froze when he saw her as did she when she saw him. He was even better looking than what she remembered and his light blue eyes sparkled.

"Jane." Was all had to say before she was out of her chair and running into his arms. They kissed passionately and when he pulled away from her he whispered in her ear "I swore I would return to you, and although I cannot stay for long I can promise you this; I will always return for you Jane Foster for my heart lays with you and you alone."

"I love you Thor" Jane whispered, fighting back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill.

"I love you to" they were about to start kissing again when Darcy fake coughed, interrupting them.

"Seriously guys, get a room." Darcy laughed as Jane mock glared at her.

"And Darcy, it is wonderful to see you again," said Thor trapping her in a bear hug.

"Em Thor… can't… breath!"

"I apologise." Said Thor, releasing her.

"It's cool. I'm glad to see you to Thor!" she said, smiling as he beamed at her boss and best friend Jane. She could tell from his expression the absolute love he felt for her and knew he would never hurt her. And if he did she had her taser ready.

* * *

yay! first fanfic complete. review and get avenger cookies!


End file.
